The invention relates to a configuration method for an installation comprising solar protection and/or lighting devices controlled by a central unit comprising a memory, computing means and a user interface. It furthermore relates to an installation for the implementation of such a method, comprising solar protection and/or lighting devices controlled by a central unit comprising a memory, computing means and a user interface.